Destiny of Light
by JynErso2018
Summary: King Regis had two children. Twins. A son named Noctis Lucis Caelum crown prince and future King of Lucis, and a daughter named Solana (Lana) Lucis Caelum princess of Lucis. Both have a density that they cannot escape. In order to safe Eos and reclaim their home. (Sorry Summary sucks, this story follows all that deals with FFXV (Movie, and Game)) Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, first I'm going to put it out there that this is my first fanfiction ever. So, I apologize for spelling mistakes, missing of plot details (on accident), and or the story is bad. Once again this is my first fanfiction. Second, tell me what you think, write comments on the story. I really enjoyed this story from the Brotherhood series, Kingsglavie, and the Game.

I don't own anything related to Final Fantasy that all belongs to Squire Enix. Anything that deals with the Game, Kingsglavie, or Brotherhood belongs to them and them alone. I only have my OC Solana.

Enjoy!

 **Prologue:**

 **Luna Pov:**

 _For centuries, the scared magic of the divine Crystal blessed our world, and its people. But over time it's magic brought war to our lands. Lucis, the peaceful kingdom of great magic_

 _protected by the power of the crystal; and Niflhime a military empire that is made strong by its magitec. Long has the war raged between these two kingdoms. As time went on Niflhime conquered neighboring land being undefeated by its army. To protect its self Lucis raised a magical wall, in which it's power comes from the crystal itself. Insomnia, capital, and last bastion of Lucian land remained out of Niflhime reach for many years._

 _Amid the escalating war, Prince Noctis and Princess Solana of Lucis has come to Tenebrae to seeking healing from grievous injuries. Together they made the trip with their father King Regis. Mother, Brother, and I the royalty of Tenebrae welcomed them to our land. It was then the fires came everywhere and all at once._

 **Solana Pov:**

"Come on Solana keep up!" yelled Luna who was currently pushing my brother around in his wheel chair, laughing and smiling as we burst into a clearing. I gazed out over the field of purple flowers. I smiled as I caught up to both and then turned to see our parents at the other edge of the clearing watching use. "We should probably go over there" Luna said. "Agreed" I replied looking down at my brother who smiled and nodded. We walked toward them. I took in the scene around me, father had described to us what Tenebrae looked like but I was still amazed by how beautiful it was here. I was sad that we were going to be leaving soon. I inhaled deeply letting the cool air burn my lungs and then released a huge sigh in which the smile I had worn earlier returned. As well neared our Families and I heard a strange noise coming from above. Looking up along with Luna, I felt my heart drop into the icy pit of my stomach. Above use Niflhime ships appeared and began deploying their soldier. As soon as the machines touched the earth, chaos erupted. They began firing upon the fleeing dignitaries of Tenebrae killing all who were trying to flee. I moved closer to Luna and Noctis keep an eye out for my father. My eyes found Ravus, Luna's brother get shot in the arm and fall on to his knees. A Magi-Tec soldier appeared in front of him and transformed his arm into a flamethrower. Just before the flames were about to consume Ravus, A women screamed his name and jumped in front of the flame protecting him. The women I recognized just for a moment was his mother. As the flames cleared I felt relieved in the fact that both seemed unharmed, but that relief quickly replaced as sword ran her through and stopped just before Ravus face, spattering him with her blood. The sword was pulled out in one fluid motion by a man in silver armor in the form of a daemon of some kind. "Mother!" Screamed Ravus but it was too late she was already dead. I turned away shocked at the sight I had just seen. I began scanning the crowd again for my father when I heard his voice call my name. "Noctis! Solana!" Said my father as he ran toward us. We both reached out for him, but just before we grabbed his hand, he went limp on one side. My father turned around and came face to face with the monster that had just kill Ravus and Luna's mother. "Gerneral Glauca" my father said as he turned around to face him summoning his sword to block the generals blade. My father summoned to more weapons to block the blade before blasting the General with a lighting spell which sent him hurtling away. "Noctis! Solana!" He said as he scooped my brother out of the wheel chair and into his arms and then grabbed me and started to pull me away. Terrified, I grabbed Luna's arm and pulled her with us away from this place. We ran past Ravus who knelt by his mother's body. He saw us and yelled " Help us, please KING REGIES!", but my father did not stop he continued to run. We fled the clearing my father running and pulling me along trying to keep up. I tightened my grip on His hand and on Luna's arm holding on to both for dear life. I heard metal clanging and turned around to see the soldiers chasing after us. I looked away and closed my eyes, silently begging that we wouldn't die. Suddenly, I felt Luna's arm slip from my grasp. Panicked I tried to grab on to her again but my hand caught nothing. I looked back to see she had stopped running and was standing their watching us. "LUNA!" I screamed trying to reach out and grab her again. "Lunafreya" my father said slowing a bit and turning to look at her. "LUNA!" My brother held. My father turned back around and yank me with him. I tried to pull away but he held me tight. I turned to see Luna being surrounded by the Soldiers. She looked at me and gave me a sad smile before the Magi-Tec soldiers surrounded her. I turned back-forward. Tears sung my eyes and my heart felt as if it had broken. I closed my eyes and let the tears run down my face, as I ran away. I prayed that this was a dream and that I would wake up soon and all of us would be safe. However, this was not a dream, I was awake and I had just lost my friend, and I was running for my life. We ran until we reached our car, in which my father placed me and Noctis inside and then threw himself in the seat across from use. The car lurched forward and away from the forest we had just run through. I peered out the back window and say the ships land in the cloud of black smoke rising from the fires burning. I looked away and looked down at my feet. Tears stung my eyes again, and I began to cry again, I cried and cried until I was exhausted. My father grabbed both of us and pulled use close to him and hugged us. He rubbed my back and whispered words to help calm me down. I wrapped my arms around him and cried again. After a while I closed my eyes and fell asleep against my father who never let go of me or my brother until we had reached Insomnia.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a new chapter. Enjoy! For the record I don't own anything Final Fantsy XV that all belongs to Square Enix. I Only own Solana!

Chapter I

*3 years later*

I woke with a start, my hair damp, and my body cold with sweat. I took several deep breaths trying to calm myself down. " It was just a dream, it was just a dream" I told myself repeatedly trying to calm my nerves from the images that I had just seen moments before. These dreams had been happening ever since the night of the accident 3 years ago, and had only gotten worse since the attack on Tenebrae. I got out of bed and walked over to the large terrace I had that looked over all Insomnia. I stepped outside into the cool morning air and breathed it in. I look out over the city thinking of how beautiful it was with the sun just peaking over the horizon. I closed my eyes and thought back to the day we returned from Tenebrae. When we arrived back in Insomnia, my father and the council decided that they need to attack Niflhime. They needed an army that would protect our borders of the land that remained and if possible reclaim them.

Out of this what my father dubbed the Kingsglaive was born. The council had discovered that some of our people outside insomnia could control our magic. The council brought them in, some we're orphans others had family's. They were blessed with magic from my father by the crystal. As long has he lived they would have the power to fight back. I sighed and opened my eyes. That had happened such a long time ago and the glaive had been successful in keeping Niflhime at bay, but at a great cost. I was pulled from my gloomy thoughts by a knock at the door. "Come in" I said. The door opened to reveal my personal servant Aro. "Good morning your highness, did you sleep well" she asked. I turned and smiled at her " As well as one can expect for me Aro" I said walking back in from outside.

Aro had been assigned to take care of me after the accident. Her father was my father's personal servant and her cousin, Ignis was my brother Noctis. Aro walked over to me and held my face in between her hands and studied my face. By the look in her eyes I looked a lot worse then she would admit. She sighed and walked toward my bed and started making it. For the past three years, I had been plagued by visions or dreams, personally I preferred to call them nightmares, that made it difficult for me to fall asleep and or want to go to sleep. During those three years Aro had been called many a time in the middle of the night because of my screaming and tried to help me calm down. "Did you take the sleep medication before going to bed" she asked. In the beginning Aro with my fathers blessing, gave me sleeping pills which for a while helped, but like all good things it must end. "Yes Aro I did, but I've told you before, the pills aren't working anymore" I said as I walked into my closet beginning to get dressed for the day. "HUM, maybe the dosage needs to be upped again" she said. I sighed "Maybe" or" maybe you should tell the king, he has a right know maybe he can help" Aro said. I let out a frustrated sigh "Aro we talked about this" I said slipping on a black skirt. Aro was the first one I told about what was happening and I told her to keep it a secret from my father for the time being. Aro sighed again "I know but, if the dreams are getting worse I do believe it is high time you tell him Lana, he has a right as your father to know what's going on."

Once I had finished getting dressed, I walked over to my vanity and began working on my hair and face. Looking at myself in the mirror, I stopped and noticed I did look awful. I sighed "I have thought about it, but my father is always busy and I hardly ever see him" I said. "Also I just don't want to worry him". Aro laughed " he's your father and a father's job is to worry about his children whether he be king or not". I smiled as well and went over to grab my books and bag. I walked toward the door "Breakfast is waiting for you down stairs" Aro said. I looked back at her and smiled "Thanks" I said and then walked out the door and into the hallway and down stairs toward breakfast.

Once there I found my brother sitting there already eating breakfast. I took my place at the table and a maid brought me my food, I dug in. Good morning I told Noctis in between bites of food. "Morning Sis, how was your night" he asked. Besides Aro, Noctis also knew what was going on with me, and just like Aro, I told him not to tell father. I sighed "it was fine how about yours" I asked. Noctis looked at me and then sighed "mine was fine". I looked around " will father be joining us" I asked. "I'm sorry princess but he had a meeting to attend and he will not be here this morning" stated Nocts bodyguard from the corner. "Thank you, Gladio" I said, he nodded back in response. Another thing that happened after Tenebrae was that both me and Noctis were assigned bodyguards. Gladio was Nocts and mine was Cor for a short time but I had recently learned that a glaive member would be assigned to me to take Cor's place. When both me and Noct finished breakfast, we headed down stairs to the car that would take us both to school. We got in the back and Gladio got up front with the driver. Ignis sat across from both me and our brother. "Morning Ignis" I said, "Good morning princess Solana" he said and the car pulled away from the citadel.

On our drive to school it was silent. I looked out the window looking at the scenery, until Noctis spoke " so you going to tell me what it was about" Noct asked. I sighed and turned and looked at him. "It was the same dream as always nothing more" I lied not wanting to recall the dream I had. Noct sighed "I know your lying, you normally don't look this bad after the normal dream" he stated. I cursed under my breath, he was always observant when it came to me. One thing that had changed when I woke up from the coma was the fact that I was now plagued with images that became nightmares. I said nothing and resumed looking back outside. Noct sighed and said "Ok if you don't want to tell me ok, but Lana you need to tell father what's going on he needs to know." "I know and I will tell him" I said. We pulled up at school and Gladio got out and opened the door for us. We both got out and walked toward the building. Noct was right in the fact my dream was different that night.

The final bell rang and Noctis and I met out front waiting for our ride. The royal vehicle pulled up and Ignis got out and opened the door for us. We both slid in and were silent for a good five minutes before I broke the ice. "So how was school" I asked Noct. "Same as usual, what about you" he asked. " Class was good" I said "I learned about the old kings today". Noct nodded his head and then returned his gaze to the window. I looked at my twin, and sensed something was off. " did something happen today? " I asked, " it was fine" he said, I gave him a loom that basically said cut the crap and tell me. He sighed and turned to face me "I met a boy at school today who asked to be my friend" he said. "Noctis that's great" I said. My brother and I had a hard time making friends with people due to the fact of who we were.

All the kids at school asked question about what it was like living in the castle, how many servants we had, and all these other questions that were pointless. Most of the time Noct and I tried to go places a hide during lunch just so we could get away from the group of people that constantly surrounded us. "Yes, well I told him no" he said turning to look back outside the window. "What why?" I asked him, he shrugged "I just don't want to deal with that". I sighed "Noct that is not a valid reason for not wanting to be friends with someone" I told him with an edge of annoyance in my voice from the way he is acting. "Whatever" he said, I let out an anger breath and look out the window. When we arrived at the Citadel I got out of the car and head toward the elevator, with my brother and Ignis trailing behind. Once inside I hit the button and the elevator went up. I stood in the corner of the elevator feeling sad for the boy who my brother turned down and annoyed at Noctis for the way he responded to him. Once the door opened I walked out and took a right heading up to my room.

Once in my room I threw my book bag on the floor and went and laid on my bed. I looked up at the canopy thinking about my day. I was lost in thought we a knock came at my door. "Your highness, dinner is ready" said the voice outside my door, "Thank you" I said as I walked in to my closet to get changed in to comfier clothes. I walked to my door and opened it to reveal a guard standing outside waiting for me. When we arrived at the dining room my brother and father were already seated. My father greeted me with a smile as I walked over and gave him a quick hug before taking my seat. A plate of food was set before me and all three of us began eating.

It was quiet for several minutes before our father broke it "What did you both learn in school today" he said looking at my brother and I. "I learned about the kings of old and about the six in my literature class" I said excitedly. I have always had an interest in the legends and myths about the old kings and the gods of Eos. "Very interesting, I didn't know the still taught that" my father said smiling at my enthusiasm at the topic "and what about you Noctis?" He asked my brother. "Lots of stuff" he said, my father sighed and shook his head. Ever since we were little the relationship between our father and us had been strained. However, after the accident that had both placed Noctis and I in a coma for three weeks, our father made an immense effort to try and repair the relationship. I was skeptical at first but after a couple of months after waking up I began accepting the efforts that my father was doing, and tried my best to help with rebuilding a relationship with him. My brother however, was still skeptical and didn't really try. Him and I had talked about it multiple time, and he told me that if he wanted to better the relationship now he should have done it before we were injured.

The rest of dinner was passed in silence. Noctis had excused himself first and left the room. I had just excused myself and was about to follow my brother when my father spoke. "Solana, can you come here for a minute?" he asked. I turned to look at him and nodded and then returned to my seat. "Solana, are you feeling alright?" He asked, I looked at him confused. "I'm fine father" I said, the look on his face told him that my response didn't convince him. He sighed "Solana, I had a talk with Aro today" he said which caused me to jump slightly in my chair. "She told me you have been having trouble sleeping for a while now, is this true?" he asked. I shifted my gaze to my lap, and clasped my hands together. I was mad at the fact that Aro told my father about my sleeping problem. _Well if my father asked her to tell him than there was nothing she could to about it_ I thought. I sighed "Yes, what Aro told you was true", I looked up at my father and saw him staring at me and nodded at me to continue. I took a shaky breath "I have been having these nightmares for a while now. They short of started after the accident, but in the beginning, they were only broken images, so they weren't as scary" I said.

My father's face was unreadable, but his eyes showed a hint of sadness behind them. I looked away from him and returned my gaze to my lap as I continued. "But ever since we left Tenebrae, the nightmares have been getting worse, they are not just broken images anymore, there are…I don't know what they are" I said. "Do your nightmares vary?" My father asked calmly. I shook my head, "No it's been the same nightmare for a long time now" I said in a whisper, a chill running through my body as I recalled the images that have been seared into my brain. "What do you see" My father asked me quietly. I looked up at him again. "I see everlasting darkness, where monsters and daemons have conquered the land" I said.

It was silent, for a longtime. My father's face was still unreadable, but the look in his eyes had change. Instead of sadness, they showed a great sorrow, I looked down again. "Solana, look at me" I looked up at him "Thank you for telling me" He finally said. He got up and walked over to me and knelt beside me. He pulled me into a hug "Solana, from now on I want you to tell me about your dreams ok" He said in a low voice. I looked at him confused, He met my gaze and smiled down at me. "You and your brother are the greatest gift I could ever ask for" He said. He stood back up and told me that I was dismissed. I got up and went to leave, but before leaving the room, I ran over to my father and gave him a hug, "I love you father" I said, he hugged me back and told me he loved me, and then I left the room and began to walk back to my room.

I was just about to enter the elevator, when I heard a noise coming from down the hall. Curious, I followed the sound down the hall and found myself standing in front of the door to the training room. I walked closer and saw that it was full of children doing hand to hand drills against one another, with members of the Glaive standing around watching them. I hide behind the door and peaked around the door looking at the scene before me. Children of all ages were doing mock fights with one another. This is what the glaives did with all new recruits, before they were given magic from my father. My eyes scanned the room, looking at all the various groups of people that had been recruited to protect our kingdom, from their homes that had been claimed from the empire. A wave of sadness washed over me when I thought about what these people and their families have been through.

I scanned the room one more time before leaving when my eyes landed on a boy who caught my attention. He was practicing with another one of the recruits while having one of the senior glaive members watching him. He looked to be around my age with dark medium long brown hair that was shaved on both sides of his head giving a sort of mullet, with two small braids on either side of his hair. He was tall and had a pale complexion. His face still had a hint of childhood left on it, but you could tell it would soon disappear. The one thing that was the most startling about this features were his eyes. They were a light blue, but they were cold and held a hardness that I've only ever seen the older glaives possess.

The boy was working on some hand to hand combat training with another kid who was a girl with long black hair that was pulled up into a messy bun, she was pale but her body was toned and lean. Both showed great technique in the drills they were preforming. One of the older glaives told them all to stop, and that they were done for the night and to return to the barracks. All the recruits saluted and then filed out of the door on the opposite side of the room. The boy began to walk away when he suddenly frozen in place. His eyes snapped in my direction and for a moment our gazes met. The intensity from his gaze caused me to duck back behind the door and remain frozen in that spot. "Nyx, you coming" someone yelled from back inside the training room. "Yeah coming" they boy replied and then I heard footsteps getting farther away and then the door close signaling they had left. I peeked back into the training room and saw that it was empty. Satisfied, I turned and made my way back to the elevators, where I hit the button to return to my room.

The elevator doors closed and I let out a breath that I didn't realize I was holding. _How had he know that I was watching him_ I though as the doors opened on the floor in which my room was located on. I continued to ask myself that question all the way up to my room, until I let out a sigh and shook my head. "It doesn't matter" I whispered to myself as opened the door to my room and saw that Aro was standing there waiting for me. "Hello, your majesty" she said, I looked at her and let a smile come to my face. "Good evening Aro" I said as I made my way over to my closet. Aro just stood there looking at the ground when I walked past. "Your majesty, I.. I wanted to apologize to you" She said, I turned to look at her. "Whatever for Aro" I asked, she continued to look at the floor but was shifting her weight from foot to foot.

"I want to apologize for betraying your trust" She said finally looking up at me. "The king asked me how you were doing, and I told him about you having trouble sleeping, and how I was concerned about it and…" before she could finish I had come over and given her a hug. She tensed under my embrace "Aro, thank you for telling him" I whispered to her. I pulled back and looked at her in the face "I'm glad you told him about it, it finally allowed me to tell him the whole story about what was going on" I said. "Also, if you hadn't told him, I don't think I ever would have, so thank you" I told her and then smiled at her to tell her I wasn't mad. She looked at me and then smiled and then nodded to. I smiled again and then returned to getting ready for bed. Once I emerged from my closet I climbed into bed that Aro had so graciously prepared for me, and then tucked me in. Just before I snuggled down into the covers, Aro handed me a glass of water and two sleeping pills. I gave her a look, and she gave me one of her own that told me I had no say in this. I sighed and took the pills and popped them in my mouth and then swallowed them with a gulp of water. Satisfied, Aro took the glass and then walked over to the door. "Good night your majesty" Aro said, "Night Aro" I said. She nodded and then left the room turning out the lights. I laid there in the dark, replaying the day's events in my head. I was glad I told my father what was happening with me, but it still terrified me what I was seeing and I kept wondering why this was happening to me. My mind then wandered to the boy with the blue eyes, and it made me wonder why he had such a hardness in his eyes. I sat their think about this until I started to feel the drugs taking affect. Final I closed my eyes and drifted off into darkness


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

I wish I could have just stayed in the darkness, but sadly my brain had other ideas on what it wanted to do. I felt myself being pulled into a dream. I was laying down; the sun was shining on me and I felt the wind blow over my skin carrying a sweet scent of the sylleblossoms. I took a deep inhale of the scent and smiled slightly. I thought back to Tenebrae and how these flowers had been everywhere, and how the scent had filled the air. As quickly as the smile had come it quickly vanished due to the eminence sorrow I felt when I thought back to that time in my life.

I opened my eyes and saw a clear blue sky above me. The sun was directly above where I was laying, I sat up and was surprised to find myself in a field that was covered in sylleblossoms as far as I could see. I stood up confused and did circle taking in the area. On the second time, I circled around a white dog was standing in front of me. I had never seen this dog before in my life but it had a striking resembled Luna's dog Umbra who would appear sometimes with a message from Luna. We stood there staring at one another for a minute before the dog barked at me and then began to walk off. I watched it for a little bit frozen to my spot not knowing what to do.

When the dog noticed, I wasn't following, it stopped and turned to look at me and barked again. "You want me to follow you?" I asked, the dog barked again as if to tell me yes. I walked to the dog and got within five feet from it before it started to walk forward again. We walked for some time before the dog stopped and sat down. I caught up to it, and looked around at the scenery again and found nothing had changed. I sighed and knelt to the dog and began to pet it. "Who are you? And why are you having me follow you?" I asked in a quiet voice as I smiled while petting the dog. The dog relished my touch for a little bit before its face looked up at the sky above me and barked.

I turned and looked to were the dog was looking, and gasped. The sun which had been directly above me and shining brightly, had become dim with a small black circle around the edge of it. I stood up now and continued to look at the sun and to my horror the black circle started to grow. The circle was growing at an alarming right, after what felt like 5 mins the black ring had swallowed about half of the light. I continued to stare at the sun until I heard a low growl coming behind me. I turned around slowly and froze at what I saw. Were there once was a beautiful white dog, now stood a black sickly-looking dog with glowing red eyes. The dog snarled at me, which caused me to take a step back, but the dog kept advancing toward me.

While backing up I glanced quickly back up at the sun and saw that the light was almost gone. Terrified I looked back at the dog and saw that around it the flowers began to wilt and die. In the wake of the dying flowers, black pools began to form which writhed as if something was trying to escape them. All at once various daemons began to come out of the black pools, the sight of this caused me to gasp in terror. Multiply sets of dark eyes focused in on me and began slowly advancing toward were I was standing. Once they reached the place where the dog was standing, the daemons stopped moving forward, they stood their staring at me, as if waiting for something to happen.

My gaze came back to the dog and I saw him starting back at the sun. I shifted my gaze toward the sun one more time, and what I saw made my insides turn cold. I watched the black ring of darkness swallow up the last little bit of light left plunging the area into complete and utter darkness. With the light gone the air seemed to become stale and the wind ceased to blow leaving a deafening silence. I looked back at the dog which was now staring at me with its red eyes.

My body began to tremble in fear, and my hands covered my mouth trying to suppress a scream that was trying to escape. The dog let out a bark and the monster behind him began to creep forward toward me. I stood their frozen in fear. " _Run_ " said a voice, which caused me to jump, but I still didn't move. " _Run Child_ " said the voice again with a little more force which, seem to make me snap out of the trance I was in. I backed up quickly taking in the scene in front of me just before I turned my back and ran.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me, I could hear the terrible shrieks of the monsters behind me which only caused me to run faster. I kept running for what felt like forever, I risked a glace back to see how far back the monsters were " _Don't look Back, Child_!" The voice boomed in my head causing me to stumble a little before pressing on. I continued to run, for a while longer, before I collapsed. I attempted to stand but my legs trembled, and caused me to fall once again. I began to panic fearing that the monsters would soon be on top of me, but I soon noticed that the shrieking and roars of the daemons that had been chasing me had all but vanished.

The only sound that I could here was the ragged breaths I was making. I looked around and saw that I was still in the sylleblossoms field. I turned back to my hands which were currently the only thing supporting me, and closes my eyes. _It's only a dream, it's only a dream_ I mumbled under my breath. Suddenly, I heard a growl behind me causing me to wipe around and come face to face with the sickly dog. I stumbled back and bumped into something cold and hard. Glancing up I saw it was a sword and behind it was an Iron Giant daemon. I got to my feet and tried to run but my feet came out from under me.

Whipping around I saw goblin hands holding my leg pinning me to the ground. I screamed and tried to beat them off but my hands were grabbed by two more goblins. I continued to struggle but they all held tight…I was trapped. The sickly dog came into view, and climbed up onto my chest and started down at me its eyes burning. His nails dug into my chest and caused me to whimper in pain causing the dog to snarl as if he was enjoying this. He looked up at the sky and then back down at me " _Mors ad lucem"_ a voice said just before the dog lunged at my throat.

Ok Sorry this is so late! Life got really busy, with school, and other things. I also had a hard time writing this chapter, I tried I really tried to make it good, so I apologize if its bad! Enjoy!


End file.
